His little Hanyou
by 65InuyKaglover620
Summary: Come join InuYasha and Kagome along with the rest of the gang as they live their new lives. This story takes place after the final act. And is also after my story Little Hanyou in the Woods.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: To all of you who enjoyed Little Hanyou in the woods. This a little something I feel I need to do. True my updates are slow on my other stories, but soon I shall end them and as I finish those stories I will then focus mainly on this story. So here is a small part of what is to come. I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 1

A cool breeze was blowing as the young couple sat on their new pourch. They had just moved in to their new little hut and now they were just relaxing. Every now and then a strong wind would blow his long silver hair, making him look even more mystical. It had been a long two months wait for this peace and quiet.

When she had first returned after a three years of being away from her true love. They lived with the village miko, which they were somewhat used to. She sighed happily with her head resting on his shoulder. And with one careful move he had placed her on his lap wrapping his arms around her. Soon he to gave a happy sigh. For now they both felt complete. "I don't think I've been this relaxed since, well ever." He told his young wife.

She smiled and snuggled closer to him. "I know, it's like my body doesn't want to move from this spot. I'm afraid if we do this moment will end forever." She told him, before snuggling deeper into his hold.

Sadly though their peace and quiet would end. They had much to prepare for in the days ahead. The summer was ending and the cold winter was coming in a few months. They had little time to waste on relaxing in the days ahead. Fire wood would need to be chopped and stacked for winter months as well as regular days. Supplies would be need to be on hand for illnesses and bitter cold.

Soon the sun had faded behind the trees, letting the night shadows move in. Still the couple set and watched as the moon and stars appear in the sky. And once the night air turned cold he picked her up and carried her inside. The fire pit that was started before they went outside had grown low. So once he set her down he added a few more logs.

As the fire burned brighter he noticed how beautiful she looked. It wasn't the first time he saw her in the firelight, but this time it was different. This time something sparked in him and all he wanted to do was kiss her. Not just any kiss though, no this kiss would be the one that started a fire that burned in their souls and grew to their bodies.

Wait was he really ready, was she ready as well? Only way to know. It was their first night in their new home so why not make it even more special. He didn't have to wonder for long though because somehow she must've known. Before his lips touched her's, she had wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her lips with his.

He was surprised by her boldness, she moved with ease as she made quick work removing his ropes, as well as her own kimono. He couldn't help but turn red from the view of her naked body. Sure it wasn't the first time he saw her naked. However this time she didn't "sit" him for it.

He swallowed hard as she ran her hands up his strong chest. His heart was pounding from the very thought of where this night was heading. His clawed hands started to shake a little as he followed her moves. He was very careful as he guided his hands over her chest. Soon their eyes met and after a short stare into his golden eyes she locked her lips with his again.

This time their kisses grew more intense, and their hands started touching every inch of the other ones body. Neither one paying any attention to what they were doing just bodies moving to what their souls knew they needed. And before long two souls had joined and became one. They were now joined as husband and wife and soon the seed he planted would start to grow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

InuYasha woke early to tend the fire. He was ever so careful not to wake Kogome. She looked like an angel sleeping under his fire rat robe. He smiled thinking back to last night. It was his first as well as her's. 'She was amazing last night, I only hope I was just as amazing to her.' He thought, as he walked out of their hut.

As InuYasha made his way to the nearby creek for some water. Kagome was slowly waking up. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light of the hut. The fire was still burning low even after he added some wood before leaving. She smiled when she saw his robes covering her naked body. 'He was so gentle with me last night, it was like if he touched me I would break.' Her thoughts kept going back to last night, as she got up and dressed for a new day. 'I just hope I was able to please him, wait what am I saying? Of course I did the way he looked at me was proof of that.' Her thoughts stopped when the curtain over the door opened.

"Oh you're up." InuYasha said, walking in with two huge buckets of water. "How was your sleep Kagome? I hope it wasnt't you know horrible."

She placed her hand over her mouth and giggled. She knew what he really want to know. So after a few giggles she went to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well InuYasha, before I tell you how well I slept. I would like to say you were really great." His cheeks started to turn red as she talked about how he pleased her every needs.

"Um, well...what can I say. I mean I have this amazing woman here now. I mean for three years I feared never seeing you again." He took her arms from around his neck and held her hands to his heart. "Kagome, you know this lifestyle is totally new to me and that I will always protect you. I'm glad I have you by my side, and I know you'll teach me so much more."

She smiled up at him. "Oh InuYasha, if anyone has a new lifestyle it's me. There's so much I have to learn. I mean Keade is teaching me a lot, but I'm sure you'll show me a few things too."

Their little moment ended when InuYasha picked up Shippo's scent. "Oh great, looks like the little runt is back from fox training." He left her hands go and started pouring some water into the pot for morning tea. "Why can't he go bug Miroku and Sango? Why is it always us? Even when we stayed at Keade's he bugged us."

Kagome chuckled at her husband's complaining. "Oh InuYasha, you know you like him. And besides, he thinks of you as a big brother." She went to his side and kissed his cheek. "Just be nice okay, I don't want you two fighting again like last time."

He blushed from the kiss and continued with making the fire hotter. "Don't worry Kagome I'll be nice, as long as he's nice first." InuYasha said, a smile was on his face. He knew Shippo well enough to know he'd pull the first prank.

When the little fox finally arrived he was carrying a box of goodies. "Kagome, are you home?"

With a sigh InuYasha got up and opened the doormat. "Yo Shippo, whatcha got there?"

"Well me and some of the villagers made a goodie box for you and Kagome." He set the box down and jumped into Kagome's arms like always. "I have another box at Miroku's house I need to pick up." Shippo told Kagome, before jumping down and running off.

Kagome giggled at the little fox's excitement, then kneeled down to see what was in the box. "Oh InuYasha, look." She held up a kit for sewing along with threat and pieces of material. "I guess my sewing class in school will finally be paying off." She looked down into the box again and found some sandels along with a few socks. There was some vegetables as well.

"Looks like they thought of some important things to give us." InuYasha said, as he set down beside her and handed her a cup of tea. "Here Kagome, I hope you like it."

Kagome smiled as she took the cup. After a few sips she thanked him and started looking for a place to put her new things. "You know InuYasha we should go to the market this weekend. I could use something to store my clothes in."

He thought for a moment and agreed. "I wonder what things Miroku added to the box they made. Knowing Miroku though it's probably something holy or dirty like his mind."

Kagome was about to say something when Shippo came into view. This time the box was bigger making it harder to walk. "Looks like they gave us a lot more."

"Okay so here's what Miroku and Sango sent." Shippo said, setting the box down. "Hey Kagome, is it okay if I stay here tonight?"

"Well I don't know Shippo, you know me and InuYasha like our time for just us right now. And I don't think InuYasha will allow it since we just moved in." Before Kagome said another word InuYasha gave a Keh.

"You have Keade and Miroku's place to stay at you little runt. You don't need to bother us." InuYasha was almost growling as he told Shippo no.

With his head down low Shippo gave a little snuff. "Okay well I'll just be going then."

Kagome felt terrible now. "Wait Shippo, how about you have supper with us. It'll give you a little more time with us." Shippo loved the idea and said he'd be back later. Then with a loud pop he turned into a big pink balloon and floated off.

"Dammit Kagome, did you have to ask him to come for supper?" InuYasha crossed his arms and left the hut. He wasn't really mad he just didn't care for company right now. So to ease his mind he went back to the creek to do some fishing. And clear his mind a little.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Where is that stupid InuYasha anyway?" Grumbled Shippo. He was eating a bowl of rice that Kagome had made as part of supper. He looked from Kagome then back to the door. "I'll give him a piece of my mind when he gets here. Leaving Kagome all alone like this." He kept complaining as he ate and soon Kagome stopped him.

"Shippo, now you know how InuYasha is. Some times he needs time alone. I really don't mind if he's away." She finished making the miso soup and poured some in two bowels. "When InuYasha is ready he'll come home, but for now let's just eat. I'll keep his warm for later."

InuYasha really wasn't far from the hut. He kept his ears and nose glued to his new home. If anything or anyone came close he would know. 'Damn that Shippo, always bothering me and Kagome's time together. I wish he'd stay at that damn fox training for good.' He kept on thinking and complaining to himself as he sat. He wanted to go home, but didn't want to with Shippo there.

Soon night had set in and still no sign of InuYasha. Kagome was starting to worry now. However she didn't let Shippo know. Instead she tried to reassure the little fox demon that she'd be fine till her husband had return. "Shippo it is late, why don't you head to Keada's place. I know InuYasha will be home soon."

Shippo crossed his arm and pouted. "But I wanted to stay with you and InuYasha, if he ever comes back." Kagome chuckled at Shippo's likeness to InuYasha. Then handed him some leftovers for his journey. "Do I really have to go Kagome?"

"Well Shippo, I think it would be best. You know me and InuYasha are still getting settled in our new hut. And once things get back to normal maybe then you can stay the night." She gave Shippo a small kiss to the top of his head and wished him a good night. And without another word he was off to Keade's for the night.

Kagome sighed then headed back into the little hut. She gathered the dirty dishes and bowls, then started washing them in a small basin. Her mind drifted to the events of the day. And what the village had given her and InuYasha. She turned and looked at the box from Miroku and Sango. It was still sitting where Shippo had set it. 'Oh InuYasha why must you get so upset so fast.' Something made a sound causing her thoughts to stop. Soon a pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. "Oh InuYasha! Must you sneak up on me like that?"

He nuzzled her neck with his nose causing her to giggle. "Well because I know you can sense my presents Kagome." He said, as he turned her around and gave her a smile. "I'm glad Shippo finally left. I was going to soon kick his furry little ass out myself."

She playfully pushed him away and crossed her arms. "You don't want me to say the "S" word do you InuYasha? You know Shippo is just a kid, and he does look up to you. So stop being so mean to him. He did carry both big boxes to our hut by himself."

"Keh, no one told him to bring them here by himself, I could've done it." He walked over to the box from Miroku and Sango. "So what's in here anyway?" He started pulling out some small bags of rice and four new soup bowls made from fine china.

Kagome glanced over to see what he was taking out. "InuYasha, is that real china?!" She went to his side and looked over the bowls. "Wow it really is china. InuYasha this must've cost them so much." She wiped a few tears away, then set the bowls somewhere safe.

"Keh, I bet Miroku stole those bowls. Look at how he was back when we were after Naraku. Always finding rich villages and saying the place was being cover by a dark cloud." He reach down into the box again and pulled some fine silk. "See just like this, I'm sure this is stolen too."

Kagome felt the silk and rolled it in her hands. "It's so beautiful and it feels smooth." She brought the silk to her cheek and smiled. "I can't wait to make a new kimono out of this. I guess I better ask Sango to help me though." She took the silk and folded it up. Then placed it in a chest her and InuYasha bought a few weeks ago from the village sale.

"Well I guess that's it. So is there any supper left Kagome?"

She grinned at him and nodded yes. "There's some soup in the pot by the fire pit. It's not much though." She handed him a bowl then went back to washing the dishes.

The evening was fairly quiet. Kagome changed into her night Kimono and brushed her hair. InuYasha set by the fire and cleaned his mighty sword, then placed it close to his sleeping spot. He watched as Kagome prepared for bed and started to get lost in her beauty.

She caught him staring and smiled. "So what are you thinking about? How much you wish I looked as pretty as Kikyo?" She laid her brush down and went to her sleeping mat.

Feh, you know that's not true Kagome. Sure at first I was still confused about who I wanted in my life. Hell I would've been happy to have both of you." He got up and went to her side. After taking off his robes, he laid down beside her. "You know even though I was still confused back then Kagome. One thing still remained, I still wanted you by my side."

Kagome smiled at his words. "I know InuYasha, even I don't know how I would've decided. I know it was hard on you, but I'm glad things worked out." She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She didn't care about what was. It was the future they needed to be ready for. "InuYasha, do you think we'll start our own family soon?"

Her question caught him off guard. "Well yeah someday Kagome, but for now let's enjoy things just like this."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The morning sun was just rising, and inside the hut InuYasha was also getting up. Like always he would get up before Kagome. He'd make his rounds around the village making sure all was safe. Then head to the river for water. By the time he returned Kagome was a wake and stirring the hot coals of the fire. "Good morning InuYasha. How was the morning check?" Kagome asked, as she took one the water bucket.

"Everything seems calm for now. Though I did hear Miroku and Sango trying to get their son settled. I guess they had another sleepless night." InuYasha set the other water bucket down, then went for more wood for the fire. InuYasha went to his wood pile then noticed that the pile was getting low and knew he'd have to chop more soon.

From inside the hut Kagome called for him. Breakfast was soon ready and she wanted him to help with getting the tea cups ready. Everything was totally new now. InuYasha's life was complete or so for now he felt it was. Kagome was his wife, they had a home of their own now. And he was still a half demon. There were times while Kagome was stuck in her time he would think about a life like this. Sure years before it was Kikyo he thought he'd settle down with. Only thing he would've been human. Or would he have been? Would the Shikon Jewel turned him human or would he had been a slave to the jewel? Either way this was the life he truly wanted.

"There you go thinking again InuYasha." Kagome said, handing him his tea. She often noticed his thoughts wondering. She remembered him doing that the first few days after her return to his time. Kagome often chuckled to herself, it wasn't like her InuYasha to just sit and think.

"Huh, or yeah just alittle. It's nothing serious just thinking of old times." He took his tea and set down beside her by the fire.

She smiled as she leaned against his shoulder. "So what's on our agenda for today InuYasha?"

After taking a few sips and thinking on the suject he replied. "Well I do need to cut and chop more wood. So I guess I should do that. But what about you Kagome?"

"Well I can help you with the woo..."

He cut her off before she could finish. "Kagome, you're not helping me carry and cut wood. Doesn't Keade need help today or cleaning here in the hut?"

Kagome grew annoyed at his remarks. She stood up from her spot beside him. "I see, so InuYasha is that what women do? They are only fit for healing or house work. Well let me tell you InuYasha I'm not weak. I can do lots of things." She crossed her arms and turned her back to him. "And InuYasha I fought against Naraku too. So I'm not weak by any means."

"I didn't mean it like that Kagome. I just didn't want you.."

Her voice was low, but her words loud. "To get hurt, always the same line InuYasha. Well then you go and I'll just stay here and play wife." Kagome stormed out of the hut but not before. "InuYasha, SIT!"

He landed hard face first into the dirt. It was the first time she had sat him in three years. He knew he was in trouble this time. 'Oh dammit all, now I did it.' InuYasha thought, as he waited for the spell to release him.

It was the first real fight InuYasha and Kagome had since her return. Kagome felt angry and upset and went to the only place she knew to go. She knocked on the door frame of hut. "Sango, are you home?" Kagome waited, but there was no answer. So she decided to head to Keade's.

The path to the village was beautiful this time of year. Kagome walked along starting to feel a little less tense. She knew InuYasha was just try be nice and not make her do hard work, but she needed to be able to live in this time. And do the work that needed to be done. No matter if it was cutting wood, or stacking it. Kagome knew they needed to both work together.

Back at InuYasha and Kagome's hut, InuYasha was picking himself up from ground. "Dammit Kagome! I can't believe you did that." He was brushing the dirt from his robes when her heard a scream. 'Kagome?'

As Kagome walk she started to sense a presence. "Oh no, not now. I don't have my bow and arrows." She cursed herself for not being more on guard. Kagome looked around trying to at least find a place to hide. There was nothing, no cave no high weeds to hide in nothing.

"Sso nice to ssee ssuch you young lady." Kagome looked and saw a medium sized snake demon. He was hanging from a tree branch beside her. She felt something wrap around her leg. And screamed when her leg was pulled out from under her. She was now hanging from her leg a few inches from the ground.

"Let me go you dirty lizard." She tried to break free, but the snake demon started wrapping his body around her more. Kagome could feel the demon start to squeeze her.

"My dear I'm no lizard, I am a ssnake demon and you look very tasty." The snake demon hissed happily as he squeezed tighter and started to feel Kagome gasping for air. He was going to crush her ribs and suffocate her before eating her whole.

'I really messed up this time.' Kagome thought. Everything happened so fast that Kagome forgot about her powers. She felt something pop then a crack, followed by pain and soon she couldn't breath at all. 'Forgive me InuYasha I messed up.' Kagome thoughts went black, she never even heard him call.

"KAGOME!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sight before him made his heart beat faster. If the Tetsusaiga wasn't in his hands at that moment, surely his demon side would've taken over. There she was, his Kagome. Hanging upside down and wrapped up by a snake demon. A small line of blood running from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes held such pain and yet they were starting to show lifelessness too. InuYasha never stopped he just ran straight ahead and sliced the snake's head clean off. He grabbed Kagome along with the snakes body that was still wrapped around her. Carefully he laid her down and sliced her free with his sharp clawed hand.

He said nothing at first but soon realized he need to do something. Her lips were starting to change color and she wasn't breathing. "Kagome come on, you have to wake up." He tapped her cheek as he spoke. He was scared now, more scared then he'd ever been. "Please Kagome, you can't leave me yet. We've only started our lives together." He was now holding her in his arms, lightly moving her to wake her up. Tears started to fall, some falling on her face. "I'm such an idiot, dammit! Don't you leave me Kagome!" He cursed himself more as he cried harder.

A fant breath caught his attention, then a moan of pain from his injured wife. He loosened his hold and looked down at her. Kagome seemed to breathing though very faint, and now there was blood coming from her nose. Carefully he got to his feet with Kagome still in his arms. "Don't worry Kagome, I'm taking you to Keade she'll help." InuYasha said, moving as carefully as he could. He knew the injuries were serious and he needed to be careful not to move her so much. "Just a little more Kagome, we're almost there." Sadly though she never answered. Her breathing still was faint, but the blood had stopped coming from her nose.

He came to Keade's hut and saw Rin just outside by the small stream. When Rin saw InuYasha carrying Kagome limp in his arms. She ran inside warning Keade of the sight she just saw. Before InuYasha made through the mat door. Keade had Rin set up a spot to check Kagome over. "Lay her down here InuYasha." Keade instructed him. Without one single word InuYasha did as he was told. As Keade looked at Kagome, she felt scared too of losing such a close friend. "This does not look well InuYasha. Care to tell me what has happened here?"

As Keade worked on Kagome, InuYasha explained how he found his wife. "I swear Keade, when I saw her hanging there so...well I don't want to ever see that again." Keade nodded that she understood then asked Rin to get more water.

With Rin gone Keade told InuYasha what the damage was. "Well InuYasha there isn't much I can do. From what I can tell her injuries are great. Problem is they are all inside her body." Keade swallowed hard and continued, she only hoped InuYasha wouldn't do something stupid after she told him. "InuYasha Kagome is a strong woman and will more then likely be okay. However it will take time for her wounds to heal."

"Yeah I know all this, just tell what the hell her injuries are already!" InuYasha practically yelled. He wanted answers not someone telling him what he already knew.

After InuYasha finished his little melt down Keade continued. "As I was going to say InuYasha. Kagome has broken ribs and a punctured lung. This isn't time to get all angry InuYasha these wounds are serious. Now I can make her some tea to help with the pain. Sadly though I can not fix her ribs or lung." Keade looked at Kagome, then InuYasha. "We must be very careful InuYasha, we can not move her right now. And if we do it must be slowly and carefully."

"I understand." InuYasha said quietly. His eyes were now glued to his wife. On the inside he was just as broken as his Kagome. 'Don't worry Kagome I'm here. We'll get through this, I know we will.' With a gentle touch the back of index finger lightly touched her cheek. He felt so helpless as he watched Kagome trying to breath. He only moved to let Keade and Rin give Kagome some tea for the pain.

After everything was done and Kagome seemed a little less in pain, InuYasha laid down beside her and rested. It wasn't long though. The sound of Shippo's voice woke him. He also heard Miroku and Sango talking with Keade. "Poor InuYasha he must be hearbroken." InuYasha heard Sango say. Actually he was more then heartbroken if there was such feeling worse then that.

The group of friends outside the hut decided to move away and let the two inside rest. Shippo of course refused causing the real fight to start. "No! I want to see Kagome. I'm not leaving until I do. Stupid InuYasha he never keeps Kagome safe. I'm going to stay right here." With that Shippo crossed his arms and set on the ground. Before Miroku had chance to say anything, they heard a growl came from inside Keade's hut. "Well this isn't going to end well I'm afraid." Miroku said, just InuYasha throw the doormat to the side and stepped out.

What happened next no one could believe. InuYasha with his fist tightly made walked up to Shippo and started. "You know what Shippo you really went to far this time. You're luckly I'm not in the mood to kill you right now runt." Shippo's tail started to shake as InuYasha talked. Everyonte could hear the pain in his voice even though he spoke with anger. "But I will say this. If you don't get out of here right now or until you grow up and realize how wrong you are about me caring and protecting Kagome. I suggest you either stay away or shut the hell up right now. Because you have no place here right now. The events that happened this morning no one could've changed it." InuYasha said his part and went back inside. He knew part of what he said wasn't true. All of this could've been avoided, but his pride got in the way. If only he would've left her help and not acted so stupid none of this would have happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The day went slow for InuYasha. He would leave the hut for only a minute or two. Then return and sit next to Kagome. Sometimes holding her hand other times just sitting there watching her. As he set he would think about how he just wanted to go back and make things different. 'Why did I say that to her? I know you're strong Kagome I just...I just hate making you do that kind of hard work.' He sighed heavily and took her hand kissing her knuckles.

Miroku who had just came in to check on the water supply noticed the look on InuYasha's face. He could tell his friend was blaming himself for what happened. He didn't blame InuYasha either, he'd be doing the same if it was Sango. So Miroku walked over and rested a hand on InuYasha's shoulder. "I can't say I know how you feel right now InuYasha, but I do know if that was Sango laying there I'd be feeling helpless as well." He gave InuYasha's shoulder a squeeze then turned to leave.

"It was my fault Miroku, Kagome wouldn't be laying here now if I would've left her help me." Miroku stopped when he heard his friend start talking. He turned and saw InuYasha lowered his head letting his bangs cover his eyes. "Kagome..." He paused for a second then continued. "Kagome and I had a fight over cutting and stacking wood. She got angry and 'set' me then left. After that I heard her scream and found her being squeezed to death by a snake demon. I really messed up this time Miroku, I failed her."

"No InuYasha, you didn't fail her." Miroku said, nodding his head no. "If you hadn't gotten there in time she wouldn't even be alive. I know it's hard InuYasha, but stop blaming yourself, you know Kagome wouldn't want you to." With that being said Miroku left heading home to his own family.

After Miroku left InuYasha starting thinking about what his friend said. 'Miroku's right Kagome wouldn't want me to blame myself.' InuYasha thought, as his eyes stayed glued to Kagome. He didn't know what else to do so he laid on his side and decided to rest.

It was late afternoon when Keade returned along with Rin. They had been out gathering herbs and now it was time to start making the next meal of the day. Rin was the first to notice InuYasha wasn't by Kagome's side. "Lady Keade, InuYasha isn't with Kagome."

This surprised Keade as well. It wasn't like InuYasha to go off and leave Kagome alone while she was this badly injuried. She set the herbs down and went to Kagome. "I wouldn't worry to much Rin. I'm sure InuYasha just went out for a bit of fresh air." Keade reached down and felt Kagome's forehead checking for any fever. "Aye good she feels the right temperate. We will give her some pain medicine shortly. Let's get the rice started for supper first." Rin nodded and went to get the water to soak the rice.

Meanwhile InuYasha was back at his and Kagome's hut. He needed to vent his anger and what better way then chopping wood. With his axe in hand, InuYasha had all but finished cutting and splitting up the wood. Next was stacking it into a pile next to the hut. As he worked his mind would drift back to his injuried Kagome. If only he would've left her help do this, she'd be right there now. Soon the chore was done and InuYasha put his robe back on over his white gi.

With his work done and the hut looking safe from harm, InuYasha headed back to Keade's. He ran most of the way, he needed to run. Just sitting was making him crazy. As he neared the hut he could smell rice and fish cooking. His stomach growl loudly wanting to be fed. After all it was evening and still he hadn't eaten. Once he was inside the food smelled even better. "Damn, am I ever hungry." He said sitting down by the fire.

Keade smiled at InuYasha. "It's good to see yeh, stomach is working properly InuYasha." She handed him a bowl and took another for herself. "Kagome seems to be resting more comfortable now. Rin and I just gave her another dose of tea for the pain." Keade could see InuYasha wasn't eating as fast when she mentioned Kagome. Being the wise old lady she was. Keade made sure Shippo stayed with Miroku and Sango. "There is a blanket over by corner if Kagome gets cold tonight. Rin and I will stay in the back to give you some privacy."

InuYasha only stared at his bowl of soup and nodded. "Thank you, Keade." After a bit he finished his soup and stayed close to Kagome. Soon Keade and Rin had fallen asleep leaving InuYasha finally alone with Kagome to talk. The fire was starting to burn low in the fire pit, but there was enough light for InuYasha. He looked at his wife's face as she laid there. Slowly he leaned down and gently kissed her lips.

After the kiss he took her hand as tears started to fall. "I'm so sorry Kagome, please don't you leave me. I...I messed up this time Kagome. I failed you, and right now all I want is to hold you tight." He felt her hand lightly squeeze his clawed hand and he paused. He soon smiled and continued to talk to her. "You can hear me I know you can. And I know you'd probably 'sit' me right now for saying that I failed you. Or if you knew I was blaming myself for all this. Well Kagome right now I'd give anything to hear you tell me to 'sit'. I just want you to be okay and come back to me Kagome."

She squeezed his hand again a little harder this time. It was then he knew she could hear him for sure. Soon his tears stopped and he smiled a little. His Kagome was strong and he knew now more then ever that she'd make it through this. For now he would rest and keep her safe for the night until she was better. "Good night Kagome, I'm here now." He kissed her forehead and soon fell asleep beside her. But soon his night turned for the worse. And so did Kagome's condition.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Deep in the forest of InuYasha the demon stood. He heard much about this village and all who lived her. He found it hard to believe that humans would allow a half demon to live among them. And what surprised him the most was that a miko had married this half demon. For now he only wanted to see for himself just what was so special about this half demon named InuYasha. He raised his barrier covering his scent and moved into the village. He walked among the villagers as if only a fellow traveler. He saw a fox demon as well as a two tailed. 'This village is different, they allow demons to walk among them. But why?' He thought. An old hut caught his attention and he walked closer. He stopped when a monk walked in front of him.

"Can I help you my fellow traveler?" The monk asked.

The demon looked Miroku over and replied. "I heard a powerful demon lives in this village. I was wondering if I could talk with him?"

Miroku started leading the mysterous traveler away from hut. "It would be best if you waited. But may I ask the name of powerful demon you seek?"

The demon grinned. His disguise was working, not even a monk could sense him through his barrier. "I was told there's a demon named InuYasha, that lives here."

Miroku nodded Yes and continued. "Yes he does, but at the moment it might be wise to wait and not to bother him."

"I see." Said the demon. "Would it be okay for me to wait in this village till I can speak with him?"

"I can't see any harm in it. You can stay with me and my family." Miroku said, as he lead the traveler away from Keade's hut.

At the moment InuYasha had his hands full helping Keade with Kagome. Just before sunrise Kagome's breathing became worse. He now held her in his lap sitting up right. It seemed to be helping and he wasn't about to move now. Keade and Rin worked to get some herbal tea into Kagome, but it was a slow process.

It was now afternoon when they finally finished giving Kagome her medicine. She was resting a little better for now and InuYasha was determined to keep her that way. Keade on the other hand was starting to worry about InuYasha. Since the day he brought Kagome to her hut he had eaten very little as well as sleep. The stress was starting to show on his face. "Here InuYasha, have some tea. You need to keep ye strength up."

He took the drink from Keade and thanked her. InuYasha downed the tea in no time. Which made Keade smile. "You know InuYasha, I have some fish by the fire. I know it's not much."

"I'm not hungry Keade, right now all I want is to hear Kagome's voice. I don't care if it is to sit me. I just want her well again." He lowered his head hiding his eyes under his bangs.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Keade nodded. "I know InuYasha, and I also know your strength will suffer great with out food. You're no good to Kagome weak. What if a demon would attack? You'd feel even worse knowing you couldn't protect Kagome."

InuYasha gave a heavy sigh and agreed. "Fine I'll eat the damn fish already, but only to shut you up old lady."

Night had fallen and Miroku and Sango were cleaning up from their meal. The strange traveler refused to join them. Instead they gave him some food to eat outside. With children now fast asleep and the traveler outside, Miroku and Sango were talking. "So you say he knows InuYasha?" Sango asked Miroku, as she handed him another plate to dry.

"Yes he does. I saw him heading to Keade's hut when I dropped off the food you gave me. It was like he knew exactly which hut to go to. He said he wished to speak with InuYasha about something. I told him later would be best."

Sango wiped her hands dry and peeked out the window were she stood. She could see the man sitting on a fallen tree. She couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not. "Well he did make a fire so at least he'll be warm out there. Strange he won't stay inside the hut."

Miroku looked over her shoulder to see the man as well. "I agree Sango, but then again he could feel like he's intruding. We do have a small hut and three kids my dear."

"Did he tell you his name? I know you didn't mention it." Miroku nodded no to Sango. "Well until Kagome is better I don't think InuYasha is going to want to be bothered."

"Yes he isn't very talkative at the moment. Even Shippo stays away even though he's dying to see Kagome." He took Sango's hand leading to the fire pit. "For now I'll keep a close eye on this traveler till we know more. For now Sango let's just relax a little. I'll ask more questions in the morning." Sango agreed and rested her head against his shoulder. They stayed that way until sleep called them.

Outside the demon set by the fire and pondered some more. 'A demon slayer, a monk, a miko, a fox demon, a two tailed, and a half demon all in one village? This is indeed odd.' He thought to himself. There was much he wanted to know before he moved on with his plans. He once heard of a demon who wanted to possess a powerful jewel. Was this InuYasha the demon that held the jewel, was that why he was so strong? He would have to wait. And he had to be cautious, this villages was strange and one wrong move could cost him so much. "I will get to the bottom this and continue with my original plans."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Morning had come and the skies showed signs of rain in the distance. Miroku woke first and noticed the man staying outside his hut had left. Only the smoking remains of his fire were left. "Something wrong Miroku?" Sango asked, coming up behind her husband.

He smiled and answered her. "The traveler left, I guess he went for shelter since it looks like rain."

Sango looked at the smoking remains of the fire showed he only left a short time ago. "I wonder where he went to? Hopefully he moved on and left the village." Miroku agreed then helped his wife start breakfast.

He walked along a path through the woods. A medium sized hut came into view not far from where he camped out. It seemed someone lived here, but it was empty. He looked around the outside then the inside. He now caught the scent of who lived here. "This must be where InuYasha lives. I smelled this scent at that other hut I was told he was in." He sniffed again. "There's another scent to, but who's? Could it be the miko this InuYasha is married too.?"

Things at Keade's were starting to go better this morning. Kagome was breathing much better and it took less time for her to take her tea. Keade was very please with the progress Kagome was making. Still Kagome hadn't woken, but was now able to rest on her back more easily. This gave InuYasha more time to rest. Even though it wasn't a full sleep. Keade knew he was only somewhat asleep. He wouldn't totally rest till Kagome was awake.

A knock came to the hut. "Is it okay to enter lady Keade?" Rin asked, before entering.

"Yes dear, please come in." Keade replied.

Rin came in and started her usual chores. She grabbed the water bucket and went for the water. A small stream ran close to Keade's hut so Rin didn't have to go far. Still as she walked she couldn't help but look up to cloudy sky and wonder where her Lord Sesshomaru was at this very moment. It was now over a month since he delivered her a gift. This worried her since he usually visited her at least once a month. She sighed heavily and continued her work.

By mid afternoon Miroku had ventured out and down to the village. He wasn't sure what he would find once he got there, but to his surprise InuYasha was sitting outside Keade's hut. Not wanting to seem to happy he kept a straight face as he walked close. Of course with every step his staff would give off its usual jiggle. He noticed InuYasha glance up at him from his spot. InuYasha was sitting with his back against the hut, his arms were folded behind his head like a pillow. 'He looks more at ease today, that's a good sign.' Miroku thought stopping in front of his friend.

Though he looked relaxed his voice still held its usual roughness. "Yeah, what do you want Miroku?"

He only shook his head head a little. "Well I came to see if Kagome is doing any better? You know Sango is worried. And there was a strange traveler that asked to see you yesterday." Miroku moved to sit on a log beside InuYasha, then continued. "This strange man asked about you. Of course I told him it wasn't a good time to see you. I told him he could stay at my place, but he refused to stay in the hut."

"Keh, smart man. It's not like you have a lot of room in your hut." InuYasha said, moving to sit with his arms in his sleeves.

"Very funny InuYasha. Anyway this morning he was gone. The spot where he camp was just a smoking fire pit."

"So you're telling me some traveler asked about me and now he's gone? Well I guess it's good he left. I don't need anymore trouble." InuYasha said, as he stood and brushed off his robes.

"Well I'm going to still keep my guard up. I don't trust that guy, he seemed shady." Miroku said standing as well.

InuYasha gave a stretch and started walking. "I'm getting something to eat you came follow along if you want."

Miroku nodded and followed along. As they walked Miroku couldn't help but ask InuYasha what had come over him. "You know I'm surprised to see you leaving the hut InuYasha."

He said nothing at first then replied. "She getting better, and Keade said I need to get out. Keh, what does she know. I'm not a weak human who needs tons of food or rest. I can take care of myself I did for a long time."

Miroku tried hard not to laugh at InuYasha's smart comments. His friend was only talking tough. He knew deep down InuYasha was a mess. "Well true as that maybe InuYasha, I don't think your strength would be very strong."

"Feh! You sound like Keade, monk. I don't need this now all I want is Kagome back the way she was. And I don't care what anyone says it's my damn fault this happened. So go home Miroku, I don't need a goddamn pep talk from you!"

In his usual ways InuYasha jumped high into a tree and was off. Miroku knew InuYasha wasn't going far, but he also knew his friend wasn't going to talk much either. "I'm afraid that until you're well Kagome he's not going to listen to any of us." Miroku said to himself. With a heavy sigh Miroku headed back to his family. He'd at least tell Sango her best friend was getting better.

InuYasha didn't go far, he decided it might be a good idea to check on the hut since he was this close. He jump down from a tree a few feet from the hut. He could smell something or in this case someone was here. His clawed hand was resting on the hilt of Tetsusaiga as he neared the hut. "Come out and show yourself!" He called out.

It was then someone came out of the hut. He was a medium sized man with hair to his shoulders. He was wearing a kimono similar to Sesshomaru. Only it had more blue then red and no fluff. He seemed to be smiling as he looked InuYasha over. "Just who the hell are you anyway?" InuYasha asked getting ready to drawl his sword.

The man gave a bow and replied. "My name is Hitoshi, and I'm guessing you are InuYasha. I've been looking for a half demon that resembles your looks."

A deep growl was heard as InuYasha pulled his sword from its sheath. "Yeah is that so, mind telling me why you're looking for me?"

Hitoshi grinned and pulled his sword as well. "That is no way to greet someone you just met, but if you want to fight first I'll gladly honor your wishes. It will be that much easier for me."

"I'm not interested in fighting you. All I want to know is what you want with me?" InuYasha growled out, getting ready for an attack.

"I want the jewel you possess half breed. I know you have it, no half breed can be as strong as you without holding the Jewel of four souls."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Neither one moved or said anything for few a seconds. It was InuYasha who spoke first. "You're not serious? You do know the Jewel of Four Souls was destroyed three years ago." He wasn't sure what this guy was trying to pull, everyone knew the jewel no longer existed.

"You're lying! There's no way a half demon like you could be so strong without its power." Hitoshi yelled back.

"Keh, and do you possess a jewel that makes you so damn stupid?" InuYasha asked, with a grin on his face.

Hitoshi sheathed his sword and started to walk away. He needed to stay calm if he wanted answers. He was letting InuYasha get to him and if that happened he'd never know the truth.

"Hey! Just where the hell do you think you're going?" Even though he heard InuYasha's question, Hitoshi kept going and soon he vanished before InuYasha's eyes.

"I don't know who he is, but one things for sure. He's no human, plus for him to just disappear like that isn't normal. Good thing he left for now or I would've had to kill him." InuYasha sheathed his sword and went into his hut. Everything was the same. The dishes and a few other things were just as she left them. He could feel his anger towards himself rising as he looked over their hut. "Dammit I can't stay here I need to leave." In a flash of red he was out of the hut and heading back to Kagome.

Hitoshi was sitting high in a tree. His was trying hard to figure out how a half demon like InuYasha could be so strong yet not possess the jewel. While he set a small fox demon walked past the tree. Hitoshi didn't notice the little fox at first, until it started complaining about... 'InuYasha, so this little fox has heard of the half demon. He even seems to know him. This is interesting, let's see just how much I can get him to tell me.' Hitoshi though, smiling to himself.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but hear you talking. You seem quite upset about something." Hitoshi asked, jumping down from the tree.

Shippo was startles by Hitoshi and jumped back a little. "W-Who are you? You better just back off. I'm warning you I'm a fox demon in training."

Hitoshi chuckled to himself. "Wow, then you must be really strong. And you know fox magic too?" He tried to be very impressed with the small fox demon and it seemed to be working.

"Well of course I am, I'm an expert in fox magic. By the way I'm Shippo, what's your name?"

"Oh well my name is Hitoshi, I'm a simple traveler. I was told this is were a powerful dog demon lives. Do you know him?"

Shippo gave an annoyed huff. "If you're talking about InuYasha, then yes I know him. He's very rude though. He always hits me on the head and yells at me. If I were you I'd leave him alone, especially now. He's even grumpier now that Kagome's hurt."

Hitoshi smiled to himself, this was working out great. 'This Shippo fellow is my key to knowing everything.' He thought. "Oh so you're close to this InuYasha than Shippo? Why is he so mean to you though if you're friends?"

Shippo set on a rock and started telling Hitoshi all about how InuYasha met him. Then he told about the journey to find the jewel shards. From there the defeat of Naraku and the return of Kagome.

Hitoshi was amazed by all this. "You sure have done a lot in your life little Shippo, no wonder you're so strong."

"Yeah well to InuYasha, I'm a weakling. Someday I'll show him how strong I really am." Shippo said puffing out his chest.

As Hitoshi and Shippo talked, InuYasha made his way back to Keade's hut. He was surprised when he entered to see his Kagome's brown eyes looking back at him. After a second of being shocked by this he went to her side. "Kagome, it's so good to see you awake again."

Kagome only smiled back, but to InuYasha it was enough. "Don't ask her to speak just yet InuYasha, it still causes her great pain." Keade said from behind.

"It's fine, just seeing her looking at me is more then enough." He said, smiling at Kagome, who smiled back before closing her eyes to sleep some more. "It's okay Kagome, you just rest." He told her, as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Even though she was awake for a short time, it felt like a long time to him.

After she was sound asleep he left her side to speak to Keade. "We have a problem." He told her. Keade looked at InuYasha with confusion on her face. Before she could ask why he answered. "There's some weirdo walking around looking for the Shikon jewel."

Now Keade really was confused. "Why on earth would someone be asking about the jewel? Surely everyone knows it no longer exists."

InuYasha nodded his head in agreement. "And this, whatever he is just disappeared. One things for sure, I don't think it's the last I'll see that guy."

After Shippo's long talk with Hitoshi, and basically tell him all he wanted to know about InuYasha and the rest of them. Hitoshi decided it was time play the innocent victim. "Wow, so InuYasha a hero? He sure was nasty to me earlier, and all I ask was about the Shikon jewel. You see I'm from a small village not far from here, and I heard of the jewel before I left on my jeorney to see the sights."

"See the sights?" Shippo asked confused.

"Yes, just like the journey you and your friends went on to find the shards of the Shikon jewel. I went on a journey as well, but I was looking for my own adventure." Hitoshi said with a smile. He could tell the little fox was easily fooled by his story.

"Wow! What kind of adventures did you find?" Shippo asked. His little fluffy tail moving happily.

"Well I guess you could say it was the thrill of the journey that made it an adventure." Hitoshi couldn't believe the little fox demon actually believed his story, but maybe if he could convince InuYasha's friends he was good he could learn what made the half demon so strong.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Night slowly came and InuYasha was feeling much better. Kagome was still in pain but not like before. She was able to drink her herbal tea on her own with little help from InuYasha. Now they were both resting together, just staring into each other's eyes. Kagome did get a few words out earlier, but it was hard. She did managed to get the most important words out. Even though she only got "I love you" out, InuYasha found his heartbeat faster then ever before. Now he held her hand and couldn't help but smile at her. "I love you too, Kagome." InuYasha replied, before kissing her lips softly.

Soon the sky lite up and thunder rolled across the sky. The sound of the rain on the roof made her feel even more relaxed, and soon her eyes heavy with sleep closed. It wasn't long till InuYasha followed her and both were sleeping soundly. Keade smiled when she peeked in to check on them. 'Thank the gods she'll be okay. I don't think InuYasha can be truly happy with out his Kagome.' Keade thought as she turned and left.

Not far from the village someone else was resting. After Shippo had told Hitoshi pretty much everything that happened with the Shikon jewel, the little runt saw it was late and ran off. He told Hitoshi they could talk more in the morning. Only thing was, Hitoshi already had everything he wanted. "That little fox demon sure is talkative, and he didn't even know me. Now then I'll pay the young Kagome a visit in the morning. I'll just have to make sure she's alone first though." Hitoshi threw another log on the fire and started working on his plans. Being the man he was, he could do all kinds of tricks with his powers. A special barrier was keeping him dry during the rain storm. While he figured out what he would need to keep InuYasha's sword's power from breaking his next barrier.

Shippo decided it would be best to stay at Miroku and Sango's place tonight. He wanted to stay clear of InuYasha for a bit longer. "Ah Shippo, you're out late. Out learning more fox magic." Miroku asked, as he left Shippo in.

"No not really, just talking to a traveler." Shippo replied, as he flopped down by the fire pit to dry off. "Should've stopped talking sooner, that rain come quick."

Miroku looked at the little fox and asked about the traveler. "So you say you talked to a traveler. What exactly did you talk about?"

"Oh you know just stuff, mostly about the Shikon jewel and our journey to find it. Stuff like that. Say is there anything left from supper? I'm starving."

"Shippo, did this traveler say his name by any chance?" Miroku asked. He was getting worried now and he knew just who the traveler was. 'It has to be the same guy I talked to, he asked about the jewel as well.' Miroku thought to himself.

"He said his name was Hitoshi, he seemed really nice and that stupid InuYasha was rude to him too. I swear InuYasha needs to get over his moodiness." Shippo said, finding some bread to eat.

"You know Shippo, you shouldn't just tell anyone about the jewel. Especially someone like this Hitoshi. What else did you tell this guy?" Miroku asked, with great concern.

"Well um, pretty much everything about the journey to find the jewel. Shippo replied. Now that he thought about it, it didn't seem right telling Hitoshi about the jewel or journey. I messed up didn't I, Miroku."

Miroku sighed heavily. "Well Shippo, I guess we'll find out soon."

That night Miroku slept very little, he feared what was going to happen he didn't trust this Hitoshi. And that he knew about all of them it made the monk even more worried. "Miroku, is everything okay." Sango asked, seeing her husband awake.

"Huh, oh yeah. Just a little worried, now that Hitoshi knows about all of us and the jewel. I feel like something is going to happen. Maybe I'm just being overly cautious." Miroku decided he'd talk to InuYasha in the morning about all this, but for now he went to try and get some sleep.

The morning sun was just rising when InuYasha woke. He moved carefully not to wake Kagome who was still resting peacefully. He smiled seeing her finally at peace. Kagome was a strong woman. Even after being so close to... No he wasn't going to think that way. Once he was finally up he took a big stretch. He had to admit, that was the best sleep he had in days. "InuYasha." He looked down to see Kagome's brown eyes looking up at him. A smile was on her face causing him to smile back.

"Morning Kagome, how do you feel this morning?" InuYasha asked, as he kneeled down beside her. She gave him a warm smile and replied. "Better."

"My but you do sound better dear." Keade said, surprising them from behind.

"Grrrrrr, a little warning next time old lady. You could've really scared Kagome, and right now she doesn't need that." InuYasha growled out.

"My InuYasha, I didn't scare you did I?" Keade asked, with a chuckle.

Kagome gave a small laugh, but it quickly left. InuYasha saw her face go from feeling good to pain in an instant. He took her hand and waited till the pain subsided. "Shh, just take small breaths. That's it Kagome."

Keade was proud of InuYasha as he coached Kagome with her breathing. He stayed calm and relaxed which helped Kagome. Once she knew Kagome was breathing easy, Keade went on about her business for the day. First she made some tea for InuYasha, Kagome, and herself before making a small bowl of soup for Kagome. "Kagome, if you'd like I'll make some regular soup for lunch." Kagome nodded yes then thanked InuYasha for his help with a kiss to his cheek. He gave a small blush then kissed her cheek.

"I'll be out gathering herbs this morning so if you need anything dear InuYasha will have come for me." Keade said, picking up her basket.

Don't worry Keade, I'll take good care of her. And Rin should be along soon if I need any help." InuYasha said, getting up from his spot.

Very well InuYasha, the water buckets are empty so you'll have to get water. Till I return be safe Kagome." Keade turned and went on her way.

Knowing his wife would be thirsty soon, InuYasha went and got the buckets. "I'll be right back Kagome, it won't take me long to get water." InuYasha told her before leaving.

A lone figure stood just outside the hut unseen by InuYasha as he left the hut. 'Now then time to meet this Kagome.' Hitoshi thought, as he went into the hut. Once inside he put up his barrier. It surrounded the whole hut not letting anyone near.

In just that brief amount of time InuYasha was gone Hitoshi had made it impossible for anyone to enter the hut. And without knowing there was a barrier there, InuYasha walked right into it. He was shocked and thrown a few inches back. "What the hell!?" He cursed.

"InuYasha, are you alright?" Miroku called out as he got closer.

"I'm fine, but what the hell is going on?" InuYasha asked, getting back on his feet. "I only stepped out to get water and now there's a barrier around the hut."

Miroku gave a heavy sigh. "Well InuYasha, I'd say this is the work of Hitoshi."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hitoshi and Kagome both looked at each other for a few seconds. Kagome couldn't tell if this person meant her harm or what to expect. She swallowed the lump in her throat and pulled the cover that was on her up to her chin, then asked. "W-who are you?"

He bowed and replied. "My name is Hitoshi, and I have heard great things about you, Kagome." He moved closer and kneeled down beside her. "Such beauty, and still in so much pain." He started to raise his hand over her body and was about to start chanting, when...

*Smack*

"Get away from me!" Kagome said. The sudden move cause pain to hit her hard. She gave a small moan of pain and held her side.

With a shake of his head Hitoshi resumed what he was going to do. He placed his hand close to her ribs and started chanting.

Meanwhile outside the hut, InuYasha had a red Tetsusaiga in hand and ready to strike the barrier. "Come on Tetsusaiga we can do this!" He charged forward and jumped high bringing his red Tetsusaiga down hard on the barrier. The sword made contact but the barrier refused to break. He tried and tried hit after hit, but still nothing. "Damn!" He cursed and gave the ground a hard punch cursing Hitoshi and himself for not being more on guard.

"It seems Hitoshi has indeed done his research on you as well as Tetsusaiga." Miroku said moving closer to InuYasha and the barrier.

InuYasha slowly stood and put Tetsusaiga back in it's sheath."Yeah well if he touches Kagome, he'll be dead long before he researches anyone else. How could I let this happen?"

Miroku placed a hand on InuYasha's shoulder and replied. "You didn't let this happen InuYasha he simply tricked us. Now then we know Kagome is a strong woman, let's just give her a chance InuYasha."

"Yeah." InuYasha replied, as he kept his eyes on the hut. 'Be safe Kagome, please don't let this guy hurt you.' InuYasha thought.

After a few minutes Hitoshi stopped his chanting and removed his hand. "There how does that feel, Kagome?"

Kagome moved a little and found there was no pain. She slowly stood on shaky legs and almost fell. Hitoshi stayed close making sure she didn't though. Once steady she looked at him with great confusion. "How did you do this? The pain is gone completely, how is this possible?"

Hitoshi gave her a smile and bowed once again. "It was nothing, just heard of your accident and wanted to help. I am sorry if I scared you."

"It's okay, but why did you put up a barrier?" Kagome asked moving towards the door. "My husband will be very angry that you trapped us in here."

"Oh InuYasha does not scare me dear Kagome, I am very skilled. And I also knew that he wouldn't allow me to aid you if I simply asked as well." Kagome agreed on that part. "Plus when I simply asked him a few questions the other day he snapped. According to the small fox demon Shippo, InuYasha does that a lot to him as well."

Kagome sighed, she knew all to well how InuYasha could be. "Well I owe you a lot for helping. Tell me how can I repay you for this good deed?"

"You don't owe me a thing Kagome. Oh and I did feel a presence deep inside you. It's very small though." He gave a chuckle. "Could it be you're with child?"

Kagome blushed a deep red. "I..I..don't know for sure." See looked down at her stomach then placed her hands over it.

"Well I'm sure you'll know soon Kagome as for me I better go. I don't want InuYasha to kill me out right when we meet next time."

Kagome chuckled a little. "Well please do visit again, maybe next time we can have tea and chat."

Hitoshi bowed and took her hand giving it a small kiss. "I would be honored to drink tea with you and all your friends, dear Kagome." With that said he vanished along with the barrier.

When Hitoshi vanished, Kagome was stunned and simply stood there. She didn't hear InuYasha call her name as he raced into the hut. Only when she felt him pull her into his arms was she aware he was there.

"K-Kagome, aren't you in pain? How is it you're standing?" InuYasha's voice which was so angry just a few seconds ago. Was now laced with worry and concern.

Kagome turned around in his arms and smiled. "Well It was Hitoshi who healed me. I was scared at first, but he healed all my wounds. He even told me I might be pregnant InuYasha. Just think you might be a daddy soon." Her smile started to fade when she saw his face. "InuYasha?"

A small growl could be heard before he spoke. "Kagome, how could you?! You don't even know this Hitoshi guy and you left him heal you? We don't know what this guy is after, but it can't be good. Plus I'd know if you were with child Kagome, I would smell your scent had changed."

Kagome just replied with an. "Oh I see." Then moved away from him, she went to a nearby window and looked out over the village. "InuYasha, I need some time alone could you please leave for a bit?"

"The hell I'm leaving! You were just trapped in here with some guy and now you want me to leave? I don't think so Kag..."

She turned and looked at him with great anger. "Don't make me say it InuYasha."

He dropped what he was going to say and backed away not saying a word, just simply growled as he walked away. Mumbling as he walked passed Miroku.

"Well I can see this didn't go well after all. Guess I better see what I can do." Miroku sighed as he went into the hut. He figured it be best to get Kagome's side of the story first.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello all. Now I'm not upset with anyone and I know that some of you reading our way better then me at writing and are good with grammar I know I'm terrible at it. With that said I do my best and if it bothers you then I'm sorry. Also the reason I don't do a lot of detail is because I let my readers choose how they want to see things. Everyone has a different opinion how something or someone should look. I'll try and do more detail on a few things, but please know I do this for fun and I'm not a great writer. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

Chapter 12

"So he healed you with a simple chant, Kagome. Wow that is new to me. And InuYasha, he's mad because Hitoshi helped you?"

"Yeah... Miroku, was it wrong for me to be friendly with Hitoshi when we don't even know him?"

"Well my dear Kagome, I don't see any real harm in being nice to someone. I mean for right now it's best not to completely trust him, but being nice I see no harm in it."

"Yeah I guess." She didn't say anything about the presence to Miroku, that Hitoshi told her he felt. Even though she really wanted to. Kagome sighed, and made her way to the fire to get some tea. Seeing that Kagome needed some time to think, Miroku decided to head out and find InuYasha. He gave her a small good bye wave and left. As she waved back her mind went to InuYasha and the last few fights they had. She hated fighting with him, but lately it seemed like that's all they did. She remembered Hitoshi saying about a presences and she was so happy. And now she felt so down and alone.

After chatting with Kagome for a while Miroku went outside to find his friend. InuYasha had stormed out of the hut and past Miroku shortly after Hitoshi left. So the monk decided to get some answers from Kagome first. Since he knew InuYasha always need time to cool off. And sure enough, there sitting by the small stream not far from the hut set InuYasha. Miroku could tell his friend was moping so he figured he'd at least try and get him to lighten up first, but...

"Yeah, what the hell do you want monk?" Miroku looked up as saw InuYasha's eyes were closed, arms crossed and inside his robe sleeves. Sitting like he was sleep, but really wasn't.

Taking a seat against the tree, Miroku said nothing at first. Then he started to chuckle.

"Keh, what the hell are you chuckling about Miroku?" InuYasha asked, jumping down from his spot."

"Oh it's nothing really, InuYasha. Just thinking about how much you and Kagome have been fighting here lately. It almost feels like old times really." Miroku smiled at his old friend and chuckled again.

"I don't know what you're talking about Miroku, we're not fighting. It was that damn Hitoshi, that did it not me. How dare he..."

"Heal Kagome?" Miroku interrupted. "InuYasha, I don't know why Hitoshi healed Kagome. All I know is we need to stay calm and watch for anything weird from him. For now Kagome is safe and healed. You should be happy not mumbling and acting childish."

InuYasha said nothing as he looked at Keade's hut. His emotions were a mess right now. Angry that Hitoshi put up a barrier keeping him out, and happy his Kagome was better. 'How dare he keep me out, of course I'd be angry. We don't even know this guy Kagome, yet you want to trust him?' He sighed heavily as he thought.

Miroku stood and dusted off his robes. "Well I hope you don't hold this against Kagome InuYasha, she was injured and from what she told me. Hitoshi knows magic that is new to even me." He moved to where InuYasha was standing and knocked on the head with his staff.

"Dammit! What the hell was that for?!" InuYasha asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Just trying to knock some sense into you, though I doubt it worked. Anyway I should head home to Sango and the kids." With a grin he turned and head to the path to his hut. As he walked he waved and yelled back. "Good luck with Kagome!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever monk." He grumbled, as headed back to the hut still rubbing his head. When he entered the hut he saw her sitting by the fire, sipping tea and talking to Keade. As he slowly entered he kept to himself and set in the corner. As much as he wanted to just take and hold he knew now wasn't the time. And sure enough.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled as he entered the hut at full speed. He was about to jump on Kagome when he was lift up by his tail. "InuYasha?!" He whined.

"Dammit Shippo, you don't just run in here like that. Kagome is drinking tea, don't you think you'd burn her if it spills on her."

The little fox lowered his head. "I'm sorry Kagome, I was just so happy when I heard you were all better."

"It's okay Shippo, accidents happen. And InuYasha stopped you before anything bad happened. And now he can let you down." Kagome stated not meeting InuYasha gaze.

"Keh, damn runt." InuYasha mumbled letting Shippo down and sitting back in his spot.

"So are you really all better Kagome?" Shippo asked, sitting beside Kagome.

"Yep, I feel great. No more pain, all thanks to Hitoshi." Kagome said taking a sip of tea. A growl came from the corner where InuYasha was sitting. "Honestly InuYasha you act like I left him touch me for a thrill."

"Keh, then why do I smell his scent on you Kagome?" He crossed his arms and faced away from her. 'Damn woman, always taking other people's sides without thinking.' He thought as he closed his eyes. The smell of Hitoshi on Kagome made his blood boil. And the fact that he knew nothing about what happened inside the barrier, well that was even more frustrating.

Shippo was getting tired of InuYasha's rudeness to Kagome. "You know InuYasha, maybe you should trust Kagome a little more. You know she can sense demons, I think Hitoshi, is a harmless traveler who wanted to help."

"Shut up about that bastard already! Damn you people just don't know when to shut up." With anger in his eyes InuYasha stood and stormed out of the hut for the second time that day.

"Can you believe him, twice in one day. That InuYasha really has a temper these days." Shippo announced.

Kagome sighed, Shippo was right. Her and InuYasha have been butting heads a lot lately. 'I'll give him some time to calm down before I talk to him. If go now though it'll just be a screaming match.' She thought as she looked around the old hut. She was ready to go to her own hut and rest. "Say Shippo, why don't you and me go to my hut. I really want to go home. I just don't want to go alone, then tomorrow you can escort me to Sango's."

His little face lite up like a Christmas tree. "Oh Kagome, of course I will! Someone has to keep it together around here."

"Thanks Shippo." Kagome said, with a chuckle.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

With Kagome now healed by Hitoshi, her and Shippo headed off to her hut. She thanked Keade and after receiving some food and herbs from the old healer they were off. Of course InuYasha still hadn't showed up, but then again as angry as he was Kagome knew it might be a long time. The afternoon sun felt so warm on her skin as she walked and the birds singing made her feel even more relaxed. She started let the events from before drift away with the warm breeze. Soon she chuckled causing Shippo to stop and ask. "What's so funny, Kagome?"

"Well Shippo, I was just thinking how even in now after a fight with InuYasha I'm heading home. Sure my home is now in this time, but I'm going home."

Shippo chuckled to. "Yeah do I remember those times. InuYasha would pout for days till you returned. And when you had those test things, well that was even worse. You'd think the baby would grow up soon."

"Now Shippo, InuYasha has grown up some. He just gets carried away with protecting me. I just wish he would talk to me more and not just storm off like this when he's angry." Kagome sighed heavily and continued on to their hut. Of course as they walked, Kagome kept her senses set on any demons in the area. With everything clear she kept walking on. Once at the hut she carefully walked inside with Shippo on her shoulder.

The little fox demon was on high alert as they slowly entered. "S-seems safe, looks like no demons are here." Shippo said, jumping down from his spot on her shoulder.

Kagome noticed the looked like the day she left it. Dust had started to settle on floor, only showing a few foot prints. "Yes, and it looks like InuYasha hasn't been here in a while either."

Shippo grabbed a log from the wood bin and tossed it in the fire pit. "I'll start the fire for us, Kagome."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks Shippo, that will be great. Keade has some things in the basket, but we'll need some water. Do you mind getting it Shippo?" Shippo gave her a salute and ran off with the water bucket. "I hope he doesn't fill it, or he'll never lift it."

As Shippo and Kagome settled into the hut, InuYasha was out running off some steam. However it wasn't working, and at the moment he realized just where he had run to. "The well?" He said as he slowed to a walk. As he moved closer memories came to him. He slid his clawed hand over the top, remember all the times he'd gone after her. The times she went back through the well after they had a fight. The one memory that stuck in his mind the most was that day after he'd gone to Kikyo. Kagome saw them together and ran off before he could say anything. 'Keh, I'll never forget that day you were sitting here. The butterflies flying and your hair blowing in the warm breeze.' He needed to stop thinking about her, he was supposed to be mad at her. Not thinking about how much he loved her.

"Thinking about your wife, InuYasha?" InuYasha turned to see Hitoshi standing behind him. A growl escaped his lips as he went to Tetsusaiga's hilt. "Now is that any way to greet someone who helped heal your woman, InuYasha?"

InuYasha stood ready, not trusting the man standing in front of him. "You sure do have a funny way of doing a good deed. Why'd you put up that barrier anyway?"

Hitoshi smiled causing InuYasha to drawl his sword. "You really do have quite the temper, InuYasha. And you ask why I put up a barrier." Hitoshi pulled a small golden chain from his robes. "Now InuYasha, we can do this two ways. The easy way or the hard way, I prefer the easy way it's less work for us both."

"I don't know what the meaning of all this is, but I'll be damned if I'm letting you do anything your way!" InuYasha raised his sword over his head and was ready to call out the wind scar when...

Hitoshi throw the golden chain at InuYasha. "FREEZE!" He called out. The golden chain grew in size wrapping it's self around InuYasha's body.

"What the hell?!" InuYasha cursed, finding it impossible to move.

"I told you InuYasha, but like always you jump in before realizing you may not have the upper hand." Hitoshi chuckled, as he got closer to InuYasha. "Now then let's talk about the Shiko Jewel, InuYasha."

"Keh, you're a little late the jewel is gone. And even if it was still around there's no way in hell I'd let you have it." InuYasha said, as he tried getting free.

Hitoshi squeezed his fist together, causing the chain around InuYasha to get tighter. InuYasha growled in pain, before cursing. "Damn you!"

"I don't believe you, there's no way a half demon can be so strong and not possess the jewel." Hitoshi placed a hand on InuYasha's shoulder, causing a jolt of energy to surge through his body. "I'll ask you again InuYasha, where is the jewel?"

Once Hitoshi released InuYasha, he fell to the ground. His voice was weak as he answered. "I'm telling you the jewel is gone, we distroyed it and killed Naraku."

Hitoshi cursed and grabbed InuYasha by the neck, lifting him high into the air. "Then how in the hell are you so damn powerful? No half demon is that strong without having extra power." Hitoshi looked down at the Tetsusaiga and grinned. "It's your sword."

He released InuYasha and went to the Tetsusaiga. Like always the barrier around the sword shocked Hitoshi's hand away. At that moment InuYasha knew he was right. "Keh, I knew it. You're a demon, no one has powers to heal someone with just a touch of their hand."

"You're right InuYasha I am a demon, a demon who can cause pain or take it away with just a simple touch." Hitoshi smiled as he once again approached InuYasha. "So the sword rejects full blooded demons, but allows a weak half demon to harness it's power? There is more to you InuYasha and I'll find out what it is in time." He pulled a silver chain from his robes this time, and threw it at Tetsusaiga.

"Bastard just what the hell do think you're doing to my Tetsusaiga?!" InuYasha yelled, trying to break free once again.

Hitoshi smiled and like magic disappeared. Only the golden chain around him vanished, while the silver chain remained on the Tetsusaiga. InuYasha cursed and went to his sword. However when in his hands it did not transform. "Damn, it's just like before with the old dish rag. The only thing is I can draw it from its sheath."

InuYasha was furious now, this Hitoshi was a demon. And right now he was a demon with powers like he'd never see before. He needed to get back to Kagome, angry or not this demon was a trickster and one he didn't trust one bite. And now he didn't even have Tetsusaiga. 'Just what the hell is he up too? Is he testing my strength with out my sword?' InuYasha thought as he raced to find Kagome.

"That's it InuYasha run to your Kagome, for now she is safe. I'm not interested in her only you and your power." Hitoshi said to himself, as he watched InuYasha from high from the trees.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

With the fire now burning bright as it heated the vegetable soup Kagome had just made. She found herself thinking as she stirred the pot of soup. 'Why can't he be more open with me on things? All he ever does is run off when things don't go right. Why can't he just talk to me, he's done it before?' Kagome sighed heavily, wishing things could be different. She wasn't sure if Hitoshi was trustworthy or not, still he healed her. What was she supposed to do? Sighing heavily once more, she left the matter go and tasted her soup. Once the soup started to boil and she moved it back away from the fire a little more.

A cheerful, bouncy and chattery Shippo came into the hut, he was excited to tell Kagome. All the work outside was done. "I finished all of InuYasha's chores, Kagome. He was enjoying himself, as he helped Kagome. After all someone needed to keep it together when InuYasha acted like a child. Shippo was starting to think it might be best if he just stayed with Kagome. After all he already was top demon in the academy for his tricks and fox magic. "You know Kagome, I think I'm going to skip going back to the fox demon school. After all someone needs to be here to help you when InuYasha acts like a baby."

Kagome was about to correct Shippo's words, when an angry InuYasha stormed through the door. "Care to say that to my face, runt?" After seeing her hunsband face, Kagome couldn't help, but notice he looked worried as well as angry. So left her spot by the fire and went to him. She knew this look and the tone of his voice. However Shippo failed to pick up on this. And of course left his smart mouth anger the hanyou even more.

"Why bother explaining anything to a baby like you, InuYasha?" Shippo said, as he crossed his arms and turned his back on InuYasha. A bad move on the little fox demons part, Shippo only heard InuYasha growl. And in the next instant he was flying out the hut door. He rolled to a stop thirty yards away. "Damn InuYasha, kicking me out the door like that. He really is a baby, don't worry Kagome I'll be back and stronger then that rude hanyou." So picking himself up from the ground, Shippo headed off to the fox demon academy for more training and to be a strong demon. "Next time I'll kick your ass InuYasha!"

After kicking the little fox demon from the hut, InuYasha started explaining to Kagome about his encounter with Hitoshi. "Look I know he healed you Kagome, but I really think it's all for show. Every encounter I've had with him is proof of that, he's after something I know it." Even though he knew Hitoshi was after something, his words didn't really convince his wife. "Please Kagome, listen to me. If not for me for our...for...the b-ba..."

"I knew it, you can't even say the word baby without being discussed. I swear InuYasha, I feel like I don't know you anymore." Tears started falling, as Kagome moved away from him covering his face.

With a growl he stopped her. "Dammit Kagome, I'm not discussed. Why would I be? I just don't trust this Hitoshi, he's a demon I saw it with my own eyes. Just look at me Kagome, look at Tetsusaiga. Hitoshi did this." She looked at the Tetsusaiga first, the chain still wrapped around it. Next she saw his battle torn robes as she continued looking up his body to his scared face. When Kagome looked into his worried golden eyes, tears started to fill her brown eyes even more. They stayed like that, just staring at each other for a bit longer before. "Please Kagome, if his words are true and the baby is really ours. Then I want you both safe, I fear this guy is after both our powers, he's after us and I'm not losing you. I know you may think I'm just being over protective by not trusting other people. And you're right I am, and till the time comes when I can't protect you anymore for whatever reason. Then my job will be done, but for now I'm going to protect what is mine! What scares me the most now is I can't use Tetsusaiga like this and he knows it."

It was then Kagome knew she needed to trust her husband's words, whether Hitoshi saved her from the horrible pain or not. She would take InuYasha words very seriously. "Okay InuYasha, but what should we do?" She asked, wiping a few tears away. She moved closer, hugging him for support.

With his own arms now wrapped around her, he too felt lost. He knew nothing of this demon Hitoshi, and everytime they would meet. InuYasha always found himself frozen by his magic, or little talking was done. Mostly what Hitoshi wanted was the Shikon jewel, which no longer exists. And like every demon before, he wanted it's power. He was so glad the jewel was gone, still it seemed there was always a demon somewhere wanting power from somewhere. "Kagome, if there ever was a time I wish the well worked it would be now. I hate not knowing what this guy is up too, but what I hate even more is how he can stop me so fast. Now I can't even use my sword to fight, and his barriers are strong too. That barrier he placed around Keade's hut, even Miroku was unable to break it." His grip tightened as he finished talking. He never felt so vulnerable as right now.

And when Kagome felt her husband's grip tighten around her, even she felt scared. "InuYasha, I know you're worried about me and fear for the baby as well as my safety." Looking up she cupped his cheek in her hand, then continued to with a smile. "However InuYasha, you know I never give up. I didn't run from Naraku when my powers were sealed, and I'll be damned it I'm going to run now!"

Placing a clawed hand over her's and leaning into her touch a little, and grinned. "You're really brave wench, that or really stubborn. Still you know I'll be over protective now. I may be clueless about being a father, but I know how to fight for the one I swore I'd protect."

As InuYasha and Kagome shared their tender moment inside, outside Hitoshi watched from his vortex. It allowed him to watch the hanyou, without him knowing. "Such a touching moment you two are sharing, seems you both have no clue how easy it would be to just end it all now. Maybe I should give them a taste, after all your body isn't completely healed my dear Kagome." With an evil smirk, Hitoshi chanted a few words and watched the scene before him.

Kagome was about to kiss InuYasha, when a sharp pain went through her. Her eyes were wide and a gasp of pain left her lips. Seeing his wife's actions sent him into high alert. And in the next second caught her before the pain caused her to fall to her knees. "Kagome, what is it? What's wrong?" His voice was laced with worry as he watched her fight to breath. 'Dammit it's like before, she's in pain serious pain.' He thought, before Hitoshi's words came back to him. _"I'm a demon who can cause pain or take it away with a simple touch."_ InuYasha cursed under his breath. 'Damn it has to be him, but he didn't touch her so why is her pain returning? Unless.' Looking down at his sword he noticed the chain Hitoshi had placed on it. A small glow could be seen, and in one quick move he removed it from his belt and tossed his sword to the other side of the room. Looking back at Kagome, her noticed it helped some. So in the next move he scooped her up and ran out of the hut. "I sure hope this works, Kagome."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Leaving so soon, InuYasha?"

The voice of Hitoshi made InuYasha's blood boil, and when he turned looking a few feet from his hut. A deep angry growl escaped his lips. Not only was Kagome in pain, now the very cause of all his problems was standing only a few feet away. "Just what the hell do you want Hitoshi? I told you the jewel was destroyed, so just leave us alone. Kagome has done nothing to you so stop hurting her!" InuYasha was almost yelling his words now, his anger to the point where his demon was almost free. Still he needed to keep his cool and not let his demon half take over.

"My dear InuYasha, I know very well that the jewel is gone, at least now I do. However the power you and that woman hold is equal to the jewel. And I will have it one way or another." Lifting his hands high he started to chant, the words sounded like Chinese. And then like lightening InuYasha found himself throw back into a tree. "Get up hanyou, come at me and fight!"

Shaking his head, InuYasha looked down to find his hands empty. "You bastard, how dare you. Just where the hell is Kagome?" He slowly stood feeling his demon blood trying to break free and with no Tessiaga in hands, made him wonder just how this would all end. "I'm going to ask you one more time, where is Kagome?" His eyes started to glow red and his claws were growing longer. He was losing himself to his demon and now it was growing faster. Even now he couldn't smell Kagome and it was driving him over the edge."

"That's it get angry InuYasha, turn demon and attack me." Hitoshi smiled and waited till the right moment, he would use both InuYasha and Kagome as his power. Their life force would be his new jewel, all was going as planned until. Something hit him hard knocking him from his feet. Looking back he saw another demon, he seemed a lot stronger then InuYasha and more of a pure demon. Blood dripped from Hitoshi's wound to the back as he slowly stood. "You bastard, just who the hell are you demon?!"

"I could ask you the very same thing demon." The demon continued walking closer, his golden eyes never leaving his enemy's position. "Return the woman now or the torture you face will be like nothing you've ever felt before." Hitoshi cursed his luck, he knew he was no match for this demon, not while he was injured. "I'll ask one more time, bring the woman back or I kill you before you blink an eye." The demon now stood over him and flexed his glowing green clawed fingers he was dead serious about his demands.

"What do I care if you kill me, the woman can die where she is and you'll never find her. So think twice before killing me demon." Hitoshi wasn't giving up yet, he just needed to regroup and tend to his wounds. "I'll return InuYasha, and next I'll make sure you lose." There's was a bright flash of light and he was gone and still there was no sign Kagome to be found.

"Dammit Sesshomaru, you left him get away!" InuYasha hated his brother and now he even left the one responsible for Kagome's disappearance get away. "I could've handled this without your help bastard." He was so close to turning demon now his mind was turning to knowing only one thing, killing!"

"Stop your barking InuYasha, and bring Tessiaga here. I want to see for myself if chains that can bind such power." Hearing this made InuYasha freeze. How did his brother know about the chains that were around Tessiaga? Still now wasn't the time to argue, Kagome was in danger and he needed his sword back. Sesshomaru watched as his brother ran to get the said sword from the hut. And once he returned with it Sesshomaru only smiled.

"What the hell are you smiling at you cocky bastard? I don't see how this even counts as funny!" InuYasha slid his sword into his belt and took a deep breath. He needed to calm his nerves and with his sword close his mind could think straight again. "Care to tell me what you know about this demon Sesshomaru? And why he's after me and Kagome, other then just for power from our life force?" With a quick slash of his poison claws the chains around Tessiaga melted into a pile of grey goo. To his surprise the sword was free and InuYasha didn't know what to say. "H-How did you do that?" InuYasha asked in complete disbelief. He pulled the sword from its sheath bringing it to life. Once free from the sheath the sword flared to life once more, and InuYasha would make sure next time this wouldn't happen. He knew Hitoshi's tricks now he just needed a few of his own.

"The demon Hitoshi is legendary in the county of China, he is to powerful to stop at this time little brother." Looking out over the forest the full blooded demon sniffed and pointed west. "Your mate lies in that direction, it's no concern of mine if she lives or dies. I will however not allow this demon to live in my territory." With that said he turned and headed towards the west.

It would be the first time the two brothers traveled together and most likely the last. Sesshomaru lead the way, and InuYasha kept his place in the far back as they walked. Neither spoke as they traveled and InuYasha was thankful for that. Still his heart ached to see his Kagome and know she was safe. It would be the first time since her return to him that they were apart like this. And with her baring his child InuYasha knew there was much on the line. Since Sesshomaru had showed up after Kagome disappeared, InuYasha wondered if his brother knew of the child yet? Even though it was faint, he was able to pick up some of the child's scent inside Kagome. Only if he was really close though could he smell it. Mostly it was just her scent that had changed, one that made his stomach turn at the thought of losing them both. 'Please be safe Kagome, I'm coming. Don't you dare give up on me wench, I've always came for you and I'm coming now too.'


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you to all who are staying with me and this story. And truly hope get my other older stories updated soon. Problem is my brain needs to come up with ideas faster. Still all my stories will be completed just please give me time.**

Chapter 16

It was dark and cold, and only a small amount of light could been seen inside the hell she was being held in. Something brushed against her ankle causing her weak legs to tremble, still she refused to sit. There were a few squeaks probably coming from more then one rat, and sure enough..."OUCH!" Kagome shouted, as she rubbed her bitten leg. Still she wouldn't let fear win and tried to stay calm. There was a loud bang followed by the sound of a rusty door squeaking open. Only to be followed by the haunting sound of her enemy outside the four walled hell she was being confined in.

"I hope you're enjoying the stay my dear Kagome, I promise it won't be long now." The door opened letting in the bright light causing Kagome to close her eyes and shield them with her hands. She felt a hand pulling her close and then a pair of lips kissed her roughly. The instant she felt someone kiss her Kagome pulled away. Still he held her tight and kept his lips to hers, Kagome fought to break his grip and even kick her enemy in the leg.

Parting from the kiss and smiling, Hitoshi knew that soon the poison would cause her to be under his control. "Come now Kagome, surely the kiss wasn't all that bad was it. I know I enjoyed it very much." He watched as she tried spit and wipe her mouth of his taste, still none of this would help her. "It won't be long now my sweet human, and once your mate shows up you two will make me a new jewel."

"There's no way in hell I'll fight InuYasha and you'll never make him fight me. I know how the first jewel was made and I seriously doubt I'll rip out my soul to stop a fight with my husband just to give you another jewel." Kagome was almost growling like InuYasha by this point. 'This guy is like Naraku, he actually though I'd kill InuYasha too, when he had us inside his body.' Kagome thought, but there was something else going through her mind as well. Her hands went to her head trying to think straight. "No get out of my head, I...I can't kill my..." It was at that moment her mind went blank and the only thought in her mind was kill the one named InuYasha and then pull her spirit from her body making a powerful jewel.

Hitoshi grinned as he watched Kagome struggle to break free from his spell. "Good girl Kagome just let the voice guide you, and soon all will be as it should." He was more then ready to hold this new jewel he would creat. And to think he would actually do what the half demon Naraku never could, destroy his energy InuYasha. "This could not have worked out more perfectly and to think even your unborn child will also power my jewel." Yes everything was going as planned for Hitoshi, except for one thing.

"Dammit Sesshōmaru, must you be so predictable?" InuYasha had just about had his fill with traveling with his half brother. For one the tension was getting to him and second. His brother always seemed to manage to either let a branch slap him in the face or he would end up in a mud hole. So a now muddy and very tired InuYasha grumbled as he continued walking. And to make things even worse he still couldn't sense Kagome. "Damn that bastard to hell, when I find him I'm going to make him die slowly!"

"More like he'll kill you slowly, little brother." A growling InuYasha was about to start a major fight when... "We're close I smell his magic, the miko's scent has changed also." This news changed InuYasha hatred from his brother to Hitoshi. "Calm yourself InuYasha she's not dead, merely being comtrolled. Tell me what he's after?" InuYasha cursed himself for this whole mess and was soon punched hard in the face. "Acting like this will not save your woman InuYasha, so stop being weak and think with your head and not anger. Now tell what is he after?!"

As much as he hated to admit it Sesshōmaru was right, he needed to think when his head not his anger. "You're right Sesshōmaru, this guy is nothing like I've ever seen before. Plus he wants to make another Shikon Jewel, using me and Kagome. Like he even needs it. He's powerful enough already and his special magic, I've never seen anything like it before." InuYasha hated to say it, but he noticed Hitoshi seemed to fear his brother. True he was a lot stronger then InuYasha, but there was something more. So of course InuYasha said nothing on the matter thanks to his own demon pride or was it manliness? Either way both started to prepare for battle with an enemy like no other.

A hard breeze blew causing both brother's long silver hair to stir, Sesshōmaru picked up the scent first. "Are you scared little brother?" He asked right before a maiden in pure black stepped into the clearing. Her hair was up in a bun with a strand of hair on both sides of her cheek. Her once besutiful brown eyes now seemed to have a reddish tint to them. She was pure evil and Sesshōmaru wondered just how his half brother would handle such a sight. Looking over at his brother he soon knew the answer to his questions. For even he the great and powerful demon Sesshōmaru would hastitate if he came face to face with Rin as InuYasha was right now with Kagome.

"K-Kagome?" He finally managed to say. No she couldn't be his Kagome, surely this was just a trick an illusion brought to life by that disgusting Hitoshi. "No you're not my Kagome, you're a fake!" He was about to draw Tetsaiga when Sesshōmaru stopped him. "What the hell, why'd you stop me you bastard?" He only pointed to her for a second when finally InuYasha knew it. "Goddmit, it really is her! The baby...I can smell it now. Damn! How do I fight her, and mostly how do protect them both now?" His fist tightened around Tetsaiga's hilt as he tried to ease his frustration and keep his demon from surfacing. "Dammit Hitoshi, saw yourself you damn coward. Stop hiding behind my wife!"


End file.
